


A fiery night

by kelli113



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelli113/pseuds/kelli113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias never thought being set on fire would end so well</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fiery night

**Author's Note:**

> my first completed original work in probably forever.

"I do not want to be here."  
Rowan Daniels shook his head and grabbed his cousin's arm. "Come on Sam, I am not going to crash the biggest beach party of the year on my own! You have to come with! Besides, it’ll be fine! Even if we weren’t invited, no one’s gonna ask questions, they want as many people as possible there!"  
Sam sighed and pulled away, pushing his long blond hair out of his face as he did so. "Fine. But if we get caught, it's your fault."

Sam Donovan was easily led. His dad told him so every time good ol' cousin Rowan managed to get him into some new kind of strife. With his scruffy hair and surfer boy looks, he didn't exactly inspire people's confidence. Rowan was pretty much the only person who tolerated him. But Sam was fine with that!

Rowan crowed happily and bounced off, no doubt he'd find a pretty girl in two minutes flat who would vouch for him. Sam knew he'd have no such luck. Even if a pretty girl did want him to stay, that would only last the ten seconds it would take for her to try and kiss him and find out he was gay. And there was no way he'd find a guy to let him into the party. Guys generally weren't into that kind of 'i'm into you so i'll stick up for you' thing.

After ten minutes, he realised Rowan had been right after all. He'd been spoken to by some of the coolest jocks in school, and no one had seemed to care that he was there at all. Looking around, he was about to take a seat by the large bonfire roaring just above the waterline, when he saw something which made his heart stop.  
The boy looked to be his own age, with straight black hair which came to his shoulders. He was tall and slim, dressed in a pair of khakis and a white t-shirt. There were a pair of ordinary white sneakers next to him in the sand. He was standing next to the bonfire, looking out over the water. And he was on fire.

~*~*~*~*~

Tobias Clark stared out over the ocean. His twin sister had dragged him to this stupid party, then abandoned him to giggle with her girlfriends, leaving him by the bonfire. Despite his good looks, something his mother bragged about daily, Tobias didn't really like people. He preferred to keep to himself, instead of socialising. His sister Mandy told him to get a girlfriend, and then he'd want to do normal stuff, but he simply wasn't interested.  
He considered moving away from the fire. His backside was getting really warm. Still, standing by the fire meant he didn't have to walk around looking lost. He'd noticed that most of the people near the fire were waiting for someone. If he was here, he wouldn't look like he was alone. That suited him fine. He decided to stay a little longer, then find his sister and tell her he was going. He'd been here two hours, surely that was long enough even for her!  
Just as he made the decision, he heard a yell, and large hands were pushing him forward, into the icy ocean!

~*~*~*~*~

Sam jumped forward, pushing a younger girl out of the way in his haste to get to the gorgeous boy by the fire. She yelled as she saw where he was going, and he put his arms out. Two more long strides, and he was where he needed to be, pushing even as he toppled forward, following the boy into the water.  
The water was shallow, but deep enough to soak both boys thoroughly. Sam landed on top of the other, and rolled them around, until he was sure the fire was out, then let go. The boy came up spluttering. And swinging. A pale fist came through the air and connected solidly with Sam's jaw. It knocked him back, and he fell into the water again, jaw stinging mightily. When he had breath again, he hollered, "Ow, you motherfucker!" and grabbed the boy, pulling him down. "See if I ever save your life again!"

The boy stopped his frantic struggles for air, and Sam cautiously let him up. "Save my life?" he questioned with a frown. "What do you mean? Why'd you push me in the water?"  
Sam gaped at him. "Um, hello, you were on fire?" He said mockingly. "Like, your shirt was too close to the bonfire and you were more than smouldering? Did you not even feel that?"  
The boy's eyes widened, and Sam noted that they were a deep dark brown. "I was burning?" he said, horrified, and grabbed at his shirt, pulling it off to examine the scorch marks. Sam didn't mind, it gave him a fantastic view of the boy's chest and stomach. Despite the iciness of the water, he felt his cock give a small twitch in response. It did more than twitch though, when the boy dropped his shirt and stepped in close. "I was on fire," he whispered, like it was just sinking in. "You... you saved me."  
Sam managed what he hoped was a careless grin. "Yeah. I didn't wanna see you burn up, you know?"  
The boy let out a low cry, wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and clung tightly. "You saved me!" he gasped. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tobias Clark didn't cry. He certainly didn't cry on the shoulders of handsome young men, regardless of whether that young man had saved his worthless life or not. He gulped the tears back down, pressing his face tightly against the boy's shoulder. He suspected he was slightly in shock, because another thing he didn't do was hug guys. Then the arms of the other boy went around his waist, and he was pulled in a little further. He was surprised to find that the touch settled him a little. Finally he sighed, and pulled back. "I'm sorry," he began, only to catch sight of the large mark forming on the other boy's chin. "Did I do that?" he asked softly, and the boy touched it self consciously.   
"This?" he asked wryly, and nodded. "Yeah. You pack a hell of a punch, you know?"  
Tobias was shocked to find himself smiling a little. "I'm sorry," he said again."I had no idea what was going on."  
The guy nodded. "I understand," he said, and shivered. "Do you think we could get outta the ocean now dude? I'm sorta freezing here."  
Tobias laughed. "Sure. Let's go."  
He wasn't expecting the boy to take his hand, but he kind of liked it.  
"My name's Tobias," he called belatedly, and was rewarded with the boy's laugh.   
"I'm Sam," was his reply.

Tobias soon realised that Sam was leading him out to the carpark, and moments after, that they must be going to his car. Intrigued, Tobias wondered what kind of car the other boy had, and was pleased to find a comfortable looking sedan. It suited Sam perfectly.  
The blond unlocked the passenger side and leaned in to flick the lock on the back door. Opening that door too, he bent down to rummage on the floor. Tobias blinked and tried to look anywhere else as Sam's ass waved in the air in front of him. He shivered, and stepped back, just as Sam stood back up again. "Here!" he said triumphantly. In his hand were several large, thick blankets. "We can use these to get warm!"  
He handed one to the dark haired boy and gestured for him to wrap it around his shoulders before ushering him into the car. Tobias slid to the far side and watched Sam follow him in and shut the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam leaned over to the front seat and stuck his keys in the ignition.Switching the car on and blasting the heater, he sat back and arranged his blankets over them both. "We'll be warm in no time!" he said smugly, edging a little closer to the other boy. "Then, if you want, I'll take you home."  
Tobias turned, and gave him a small smile. "That'd be great," he murmured, "Considering I ruined my shirt, and didn't bring a jacket..."   
Sam laughed. "And I bet you didn't plan on swimming tonight," he added. Tobias nodded his agreement, and couldn't hold back a shiver. Sam frowned. "You still cold?" He asked softly, and slid his arm around the dark haired boy, rubbing his shoulder briskly. "I'll warm you up," he said.  
Tobias' breath hitched, and Sam thought he'd pressed too hard, but smiled when the other boy leaned in and rested his head on the blond's shoulder. Sam's hand movement changed from a brisk rub to a slow caress, up and down Tobias' naked arm. The shorter boy let out a small 'hmm,' of appreciation, and Sam swallowed as he looked down. "Tobias?" he said softly, and the boy tilted his head back. "Yeah?"  
Sam knew this was probably a very bad idea. He knew that Tobias was probably not gay, and that this was going to ruin any chance he had of making a friend of the pale boy. He also knew that he couldn't resist. He sighed and lowered his head further, pressing their lips together gently. 

After a moment, where Tobias didn't move, Sam let his eyes slide closed and pressed in a little more, relishing the feel of the boy's soft lips. He couldn't hold back a soft moan, however, when Tobias began to hesitantly return his kiss.  
Sam had kissed guys before. Not a lot, but a few. Enough. So he could honestly say that this was the most perfect kiss he'd ever had. Tobias' lips melded against his own, warm, tasting faintly of the ocean. Sam's hand slid up into Tobias' hair, cupping the back of his head. He wanted to keep the pale boy there forever. He shuddered when Tobias gripped the front of his shirt, let out a low moan, and parted his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tobias froze as Sam kissed him. The sensations were incredible! If this was what kissing was like, he'd been missing out on so much, no wonder people did this whenever they could get away with it... Sam pressed closer, and Tobias found his mind again, kissing back slowly.  
Sam moaned, and after a moment, slid his hand into Tobias' hair. Sparks flew across his scalp, making him moan in return, and his hand came up to grip Sam's shirt. His lips parted involuntarily, almost without him realising what he'd done, until Sam pulled back a little. 

Tobias stared at him with wide eyes, panting a little. "What... what's wrong?" He asked softly.  
Sam looked a little shaken. "I... this is really intense," he said finally, and Tobias smiled as he considered it. It was true. This was definitely the most intense moment of his life. His first kiss, no less. "yeah," he agreed. "I liked it though." Sam raked his fingers through his hair. "Oh, man, don't say stuff like that, and look at me that way," he groaned. "If you do, I don't know what I'll do!"

That was a little intimidating. Tobias considered that for a moment. If they didn't cool off a little, Sam would get carried away. Did Tobias want that? There was no doubt in his mind that something was happening which would change his perceptions of himself for the rest of his life, but did he want what seemed to be happening? Did he want this to be happening-with a guy no less? He looked into Sam's green eyes and made his decision.  
Tobias bit his lip, and smiled shyly up at Sam. His grip on the taller boy's t-shirt loosened and he spread his palm flat on Sam's chest. "That sounds kind of interesting," he said in a soft voice.

Sam stared at him for a long moment, just long enough for Tobias to get nervous, before taking him by the shoulders and bringing him in close to kiss him again. Tobias parted his lips eagerly this time, and Sam immediately plunged his tongue inside, sweeping around and tasting. Tobias shuddered, and flicked his own tongue against the slippery thing in his mouth, he may be inexperienced, but he knew what felt good. His hands made their way up Sam's body to grip his shoulders, and the taller boy groaned. His arms snaked their way around Tobias' waist, and he pulled, bringing him flush against his body. Tobias let out a startled yelp, breaking the kiss, but Sam didn't seem to care. He immediately lowered his head, tongue darting out again to slick a trail up Tobias' neck, before suckling greedily on the exposed skin. Tobias moaned, and let his head loll back. This was fantastic! His hands were in Sam's hair, holding his head in place, fingers scraping gently at his scalp. It seemed like a good thing to do as Sam let out a low growl and tugged Tobias onto his lap, before latching onto his neck again, sliding his hands down the smaller boy's naked back. They settled just above his waistline, and Tobias squirmed at the pleasureable sensation, relishing the groan this drew out of Sam.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam had no idea how it had happened. Evidently someone up there really liked him, because he was sitting in his car with a lapful of squirming boy eagerly arching into his every touch. When the boy wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss his earlobe, Sam tightened his arms around the boy's waist and groaned, "Oh, Toby..."   
The demon in his arms froze for a moment, then whispered, "Only very special people get to call me Toby. Consider yourself very lucky." Sam couldn't have answered that if he'd wanted to, as Tobias chose that moment to grind down on Sam's very interested cock. His hands spasmed on the boy's soft skin and he thrust his hips upward. The several layers of damp cloth between them was suddenly far too much for him. "Toby," he groaned, "Take your pants off?"

Tobias pulled back a little. "My... pants?" he asked in a small voice, looking a little unsure.   
Sam looked up at him questioningly. "If... if you want," he said slowly. "I'm not gonna force you into anything."  
Tobias turned a flattering shade of red. "I... it's ok," he murmured, "I'm just a little, I've never..."  
It was suddenly all too clear to Sam. "You're a virgin?" he asked, and Tobias coloured even more, as he nodded. 

Sam closed his eyes. He was definitely going to hell. Tobias was a virgin. He'd never done anything like this, and goddamn him if that thought didn't turn Sam on even more. He suddenly wanted nothing more in this world than to be the one to take Tobias for the first time. His hard cock throbbed at the thought of being inside Tobias, filling his untouched hole. He let out a small whimper, and fought for control. He'd nearly succeeded until he heard a snap. His eyes flew open, to the sight of Tobias leaning slightly back on his lap, fiddling with the zipper underneath the unsnapped button of his khakis. He stared shamelessly at Tobias as the boy slid the zipper down, exposing dark green briefs pulled tight over an impressive bulge. Tobias moved off Sam's lap and slid the khaki's off his legs, kicking them onto the floor carelessly. He smiled at the blond, and caressed the front of his briefs for a moment, the material moulding to his cock, damp from their dunking.

Sam gulped, and took a few breaths to steady himself. Did this guy know how fucking sexy he was? Sam didn't think so. "Are... are you sure?" he asked, knowing he didn't have much longer before his libido completely took over. Tobias nodded, and reached over to open Sam's jeans. "I'm fine," he said softly, head down, working intently on the zip. "I'm a little nervous, but," he looked up as the zip came free, and his eyes were bright and decisive. "I really want to do this."  
Sam stared at him for a second, then lunged forward, pressing Tobias down onto the seat, kissing him forcefully. Tobias moaned his appreciation, and buried his hands in Sam's hair again.   
When they finally pulled away, panting for breath, Tobias began tugging at Sam's jeans. "Off!" he demanded, and Sam grinned down at him before shimmying out of the pants, gasping as Tobias cupped him through his briefs. He felt himself harden even more, and pushed himself against the questing fingers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They'd no sooner shed each other's underwear, when Tobias was stroking Sam's cock with trembling fingers. It was the first time he'd ever seen another person's cock before, and he was a little intimidated. It didn't stop him from wanting to touch it however. He seemed powerless to keep his hands off. The more he did, the more confident he became, until his strokes were sure and steady. Sam groaned desperately, and pulled back. "Toby... you gotta stop," he said. Tobias felt a flash of guilt. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly, trying desperately to think of a way he could do better, if only Sam would give him another chance, but Sam laughed. "No, you were doing great," he said. "Too great, in fact. Much more of that, and I'd be done."

Tobias let out a small laugh of his own, relief filling every inch of his body and relaxing him. "Sorry," he said contritely, and melted as Sam kissed him.   
"Don't be. It felt so good." They kissed again, langourously, building back the passion which had been lost in their awkward moment. Then Sam scooted back a little. "Toby," he said softly. "I have to prepare you, or it's gonna hurt. Is... is that ok?"  
This was it. The moment of truth. Tobias hesitated for a moment. If he allowed this, there was no going back, he was giving permission for something to be taken that he'd never have back.   
Tobias could tell that Sam saw him flush red, even in the semi-darkness, but he nodded. "Do it," he said in an even tone.

He watched, growing harder and more aroused than ever as Sam slowly lifted his hand amd slid his fingers in his mouth. As he coated them with saliva, he used his other hand to stroke Tobias' cock and balls, causing him to writhe and moan underneath him. Sam was so talented with his hands! Tobias felt a momentary flash of jealousy for the nameless boys who had experienced the pleasure of Sam's large hands on their bodies. Feeling his orgasm approaching, Tobias couldn't restrain an odd mewling soumd, and Sam removed his hand hastily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam was not a virgin. He'd had sex before, been on top and on the bottom. But he could honestly say, he'd never been so nervous before.He removed his fingers from his mouth, and pressed one against Tobias' entrance. The skin there was soft, and surprisingly hot. He didn't think his other partners had had such high body temperatures down there. His finger circled the hole, and Tobias moaned at the sensation as it slid in with minimal resistance. He stroked it in and out a few times, still marvelling over the heat, then slowly added a second finger. His cock throbbed as Tobias gasped loudly, realising the digits had stroked over that special place. He grinned, knowing Tobias was seeing stars right about now. "Feels good,huh?" he asked silkily, and Tobias arched his back. 

"Better than I ever imagined," he moaned, then cried out as Sam removed his fingers, discreetly spitting into his palm and coating his cock with saliva.  
He couldn't resist stroking himself a couple of times as he lined himself up at Tobias' entrance. He was so aroused, he couldn't help himself. Groaning, he positioned his tip in the right place, and purred, "try to push out as I push in, if you can. It'll hurt less."  
Sam became entranced by Tobias' wide eyes glinting in the moonlight, but the pale boy murmured his agreement, attempting to comply as Sam slowly pushed in.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Tobias wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. There was pain, but it wasn't unbearable. He sighed, and rocked back against Sam, trying to get more of the pleasant sensation of being filled. The movement obviously encouraged Sam, who adjusted his angle and pushed in a little deeper. 

"OH!" Tobias couldn't stop his exclamation as Sam brushed against that place again. Desperate to feel it again, Tobias was soon bucking and arching against Sam, who plunged helplessly into Tobias' hole again and again, both of them panting harshly.  
Tobias was so close. He was dancing on the edge of the most powerful orgasm of his life, but it was-just-out of reach. He moaned desperately, arching his back, hands gripping Sam's waist, but he was stuck. A lone tear slid out of the corner of his clenched eye, and Sam must have noticed it. The pace slowed fractionally, and a gentle finger came up and wiped the tear away. It was such a gentle gesture, and Tobias whimpered. It brought him that much closer-

"Oh, God!"  
Tobias cried out as Sam's hand wrapped itself around his aching, weeping cock. It began stroking roughly in time with their thrusts. Caught by surprise, Tobias was soon screaming, and coming hard, splattering his chest and belly, as well as Sam's hand. He licked parched lips, tasting his own come on them, even as he felt Sam thrusting desperately into his body, reaching for his own orgasm. He reached up blindly, grabbing Sam's hair carelessly, and dragged him down for a fierce kiss, aftershocks of his incredible orgasm still thrumming through him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam had never felt this good before. Never had he felt such a connection to the person he was with. He thrust harshly, a small part of him hoping desperately that he wasn't hurting Tobias, but the amazing sounds coming from the boy under him reassured him a bit. He could tell Toby was close to orgasm, he could see the tears of frustration pooling at his eyelids. He was unable to resist touching a finger to one of them, seeing it sparkle on his fingertip for a moment. Toby whimpered, and Sam returned to the present. he wrapped his hand around Tobias' cock, pumping a few times, before the boy flew into the most beautiful, fantastic orgasm, spraying come absolutely everywhere. He groaned as Toby wantonly licked a drop of come from his lips, and Sam was lost, his cock swelled to bursting and he thrust harder, desperate for the orgasm Tobias' still clenching walls threatened to milk from him. When the pale boy gripped Sam's hair painfully hard and pulled him down for a kiss, Sam was lost. He bit down hard on Tobias' lip, breaking them apart before roaring his orgasm as he filled the other boy with his come. "Fuck!" he gasped as he tried not to collapse on Tobias. He pulled himself out and sat wearily on the seat next to the boy, who moaned and pulled himself into a sitting postion as well. They stared at each other uncertainly for a moment, awkward silence filling the car. Then Sam noticed it. The small dot of come on the side of Tobias' nose, like a nose stud. Unable to help himself, he snorted with laughter. Hurt filled Tobias' eyes, and Sam sobered at once. "Sorry, Toby," he said softly. "I'm not laughing at you, it's just," he lifted his hand and wiped the drip away, "we kinda made a bit of a mess." Tobias looked shocked, then laughed a little himself. "You're right," he said, looking down at his chest, and the smears of come all over it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tobias blushed as he realized how much of a mess he'd made while coming, and went even redder when he realized he was still making a mess. The load of come Sam had shot into him was slowly seeping out now, and Tobias was sitting in an ever growing wet spot. He mentioned this to Sam, mortified, but was a little relieved when the other boy laughed heartily. "Don't worry about it," Sam said. "This old car's had worse spilt on it before, and always bounced back." Tobias smiled, and relaxed, pulling one of the abandoned blankets back over their naked forms. Sam threw a comforting arm over his shoulders and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Tobias' brain took over again, and he began thinking. Namely, about what happened next. He fidgeted, a little, then turned to Sam, a hesitant expression on his face. "Sam?" He asked softly, "What do we do now?"

He noticed Sam looked a little uneasy, something which sent little tendrils of fear through his body. "What do you mean?" the blond asked.  
Tobias sighed. It was now or never. "Well," he began slowly, "I guess I always thought I'd have my first time, if not with someone who loved me, but at least with someone that I was close to. Someone, I was in a relationship with." His traitorous face went red again, and he looked down. "I don't want to think that, after what we just shared, we'll never see each other again."

Sam was silent for a long time. But it wasn't an oppressive silence. Tobias looked up tentatively, and could see that Sam was thinking. He decided to stay silent, but after a moment, his emotions overcame him again, and he had to look away from Sam's gorgeous face. So, he didn't see when the blond came to a decision, until Sam reached over and took his chin in his hand, turning his face back. He stared, as Sam leaned in and kissed Tobias softly. "Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked when he pulled away.  
Tobias exhaled shakily, but lunged in for another kiss, longer this time. When they finally broke the kiss, he opened the eyes he'd closed in bliss, and smiled. "Yes. I will."


End file.
